Affairs with the Dark Lord
by Potter-otter14
Summary: Hermione had only wanted to distract herself from Ron flirting with Lavender. The Room of Requirement decided to be stubborn. So really it was the Room's fault that she had ended up in the company of Tom Riddle. (6th year AU)
1. Aimless Time

_Authors Notes: Because of the Anne Rice Thing, I do not own Harry Potter._ _Starts in the Trio's sixth year albeit I've taken some obvious liberties with it._

* * *

It had been her own stupid fault. Hermione had meant to tell Ron she had feelings for him, especially after she had "helped" him during try-outs, only that was too early in the year. Now, she was a complete train wreck after Lavender had declared that it wouldn't be long before they were officially dating. He was… happy. That's what mattered. No, she was still bitter. And he still hated McLaggen. She did too.

She'd attempted to distract herself from Lavender and Ron in the common room with the library. Only McLaggen had taken to creeping around it to talk to her. Harry was busy with Dumbledore's lessons, and she didn't feel like talking to him much after the Half-Blood Prince's book. She then found herself wandering up to the seventh floor to the Room of Requirement. It was as good of a place as any.

 _I need something to distract me_

She repeated the phrase until the door showed up. When she walked into the room, she found that there were books in organized, yet chaotic, piles around the room, and there was a large couch in front of a fire on the other side of the wall. Her hands lingered on the spines of books she hadn't managed to find in the library, or Diagon Alley. Only her elbow had inadvertently knocked over one of the books, and before she could bend down to pick it up she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

When she looked over to the couch, there was somebody standing behind it. She couldn't quite see the face before she whipped out her wand. As did the other person.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Who are you?" She shouted at the same time.

He walked around the couch and she moved behind another set of books closer.

"I'm Tom Riddle, Head boy," he said. "And you are?"

She wished she hadn't moved closer. Tom Riddle. Voldemort.

"I said what are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I just, asked for a place to distract myself, how are you here?" She said calmly.

"I asked for a place where I could distract myself and not worry about the time. And your name?"

"Hermione— Hermione Granger."

"Well miss Granger, you don't seem like you're from 1944."

She looked down and saw the unflattering jeans and the plain creme colored sweater she wore.

"I guess that time thing really did it," she smirked.

"I should be more direct in my commands. How did you find this room anyway?" He asked.

"A friend."

It wasn't a complete lie, but it would be a mouthful to explain. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, what year are you from?" He asked.

"Is this an interrogation?" She asked innocently.

"I'd rather not be stuck in a room with you either."

"If you must know, 1996."

"Well miss Granger, I'm trying to study for my NEWTS. So please don't bother me if you're going to stay in this room."

"Fair enough."

She turned and saw that the door had vanished. Damn it. As if a number of things this year hadn't already gone wrong. Then the idea occurred to her— she could kill the future-Dark Lord right now. And nobody would know. She'd save Harry's parents, Sirius, the victims of the first war; only he was experienced in dark magic, he'd already killed Myrtle and framed Hagrid by this point, and he was skilled from what she'd read in papers about Lord Voldemort. He could possibly out duel her. Unless she stabbed him in the back, literally, but he'd have to see that coming. Riddle had already gone back to his couch. She grabbed a book from the top of a pile and went closer to the fire. The hair on her neck shot up when she heard him sigh annoyed.

They sat in silence for a while. Then she looked up at him as he was hunched over a text book and a notebook.

"What NEWT are you studying for?" She asked.

"Ancient Runes," he stated.

"Do you need help or anything?"

Why would a Dark Lord need help?

"Look over it," he challenged.

She had already read the seventh years text book, and it hardly had any updates through the years. A few minor adjustments as always. Then she noticed a minor error— the translation had been corrected in the 50's if she remembered correctly. She borrowed Riddle's quill and made the adjustment to his dismay.

"I had it right," he scoffed and attempted to undo it.

"I'm the brightest witch of my age, and first in my year, I guarantee you that's correct. You were just off by a margin of a fraction," Hermione said.

He looked at the parchment closely.

"Well, it does make a little bit more sense," he said.

She beamed and went back to her own book. They had lost track of time at some point and Hermione had fallen asleep with her hands grazing the book just above her head. Riddle had placed his books in the bag he had before he put the younger girl on the couch. She had mumbled something before he made his way towards the door.

"Riddle!" She called out, springing forward out of her sleep.

"I'm here," he said, his tone was vaguely patronizing.

"Oh, sorry, just. Never mind. Are you leaving?"

"I am. If the room has its way I'll see you again, possibly. Go back to sleep, when you return to your own time, hardly any time will have passed."

She gave a nod and laid back down to look at the fire. Then she remembered how he'd murdered Myrtle and anticipated him killing her first. It didn't happen. The door shut behind him. Ironically, she found herself missing the mostly-silent company of the young Tom Riddle. She'd kill him. Of course she would. Only she had screwed up her first chance at it, which would likely be the only chance she'd have. As she looked into the fire, she did find it hard to deny that he'd been handsome. The dark hair that looked like he'd continuously ran a hand through it to make it look messy as if it was effortless, and he'd had a good facial structure, and— dammit, she was swooning over the future Dark Lord. Merlin. At some point she had passed out.

When she woke up again, it was nearly ten. She'd been gone hardly two hours when maybe a day had gone by in the Room. Hermione made her way back up the common room where Harry and Ron were talking about something. The thought of the younger Tom Riddle crossed her mind and she bolted up to her room.

"Blimey, what's gotten into her?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, just as confused as to Hermione's absence. Ron reckoned it was because of McLaggen, only McLaggen had bothered Harry about the play for training and had gone up to his dorms hours before Hermione.

If she told Harry, he'd be disappointed that she hadn't murdered Riddle. If she told Ginny, she'd be furious. If she kept it to herself, well, it was nice to have one thing to herself. If it was someone other than the future Dark Lord, she'd be pleased. Only this was some bizarre incident where she hadn't killed him, which left her plotting to murder him at a later date. As she laid on her bed, she heard Lavender Brown walk out of the bathroom with Parvarti, gushing about Ron. Irritated, she used her wand to close the drapes around her bed and casted a silencing spell.

* * *

 _Authors Notes: The next chapter should be up pretty soon, however I don't plan on this being a long multiple chapter work. The rating will change as it progresses. Anyway, please leave a review!_


	2. Why

A week passed and Hermione contemplated going back to the Room in an attempt to find Riddle. Perhaps he'd be more cautious and the indifferent time wouldn't exist. He had told her he needed to be more precise with the commands to the room. She nearly ran into McLaggen on the sixth floor before she ran up to the Room of Requirement again. She gave the same command and shut the door behind her before McLaggen could see.

"You didn't have to slam the damn thing," a familiar voice chided.

There were more warm lights around the room this time around. She looked over to one of the piles of books and saw Riddle skimming over one.

"Had to escape," she panted.

"And so you chose to join me, again. Lovely," he said, his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went over to a pile of books. There were a few muggle titles in between. She flicked her wand and pulled out a copy of Victor Hugo from the bottom. The book had been extremely worn to the point of fragile.

"Really? Hunchback of Notre Dame?" He asked.

"I've been meaning to pick it up again," Hermione said.

"Brightest witch of her age reading muggle, surprised you didn't pick some Merlin biography or something."

"Sometimes you need a light read in-between the Merlin biography's."

He gave a small laugh. She was prepared to kill him. The moment didn't arise again, but the laugh of the Dark Lord was disturbing. It didn't come from sadistic torturing. He took a handful of books and strode over to the couch. Cautiously, she approached the couch.

"Just sit next to me, it's not like I'm going to murder you or anything," he smirked, not looking up at her.

She sat on the other side of the couch from him. Then she noticed the blanket that was on the arm rest. It hadn't been there before…

"I made sure the Room provided a blanket on the off chance I did see you again," he commented.

"Thank you?" Hermione responded.

"Besides, Phantom of the Opera is better than that."

"Who knew Tom Riddle liked the Phantom of the Opera."

"I like it, I just don't agree with it. And just call me Tom."

She went back into reading her own book. They sat like that for a while before her stomach growled.

"What the hell was that?" Tom questioned.

"I guess I should've eaten beforehand," she said.

He tossed her a bag of sweets from his sidebag.

"Just… just stop the growling," he said.

"You don't have to," she said.

"You're right. It's that or leave for your own timeline."

Her nose twitched before she opened the bag and put it in the middle of the couch for them. When he didn't think she was looking, he took a few for himself. Hermione left first this time, and she was confused as to how… normal Riddle— Tom, seemed. It had to be an act, the diary that Ginny had with him had also seemed innocent and welcoming.

* * *

When she got out of the room, only an hour had passed this time. Although the sweets had temporarily satisfied her hunger, she went down to what was now dinner in the Great Hall. She regretted the decision as soon as Lavender noticed her and moved down the bench closer to her.

"I hear Cormac McLaggen fancies you. You know, I wouldn't mind setting you two up to go on a double date with me and Won-Won. It's unfortunate that you two are fighting right now," Lavender smiled.

"You'd be doing more harm than good, so please mind your own business Lavender," Hermione said coldly.

"I don't know why you wouldn't like Cormac. He's quite attractive and you _did_ keep looking at him at Quidditch try-outs."

"Let me make myself clear, _fuck off._ "

The other girls eyes went wide and Hermione left her plate as she stormed out of the Hall. She heard a set of footsteps following her and she turned around, prepared to curse off Lavender again. Only it ended up being Ginny.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"It's nothing. Just Lavender being nosy as hell," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry about that but she's been that way since we've known her."

Hermione gave a shrug. There wasn't much she could do against Lavender. She found Harry and dragged him into the library with her in an attempt to keep McLaggen at bay. He had mentioned to Ron how he needed to work on the Transfiguration homework as an excuse. They sat at a table in silence, however the presence of McLaggen had Hermione on edge.

"Why do you not like McLaggen again?" Harry asked.

"I don't not like him. Its… merely an attempt to prevent another Krum situation from happening, although McLaggen talks. And Krum would've been more favorable right now," Hermione responded.

"I thought you were over Krum."

"I am. Besides, you're still reading that Half-Blood Prince book that I told you to turn in."

"It's helping me, Hermione."

"You wouldn't need it if you'd just paid attention to Snape."

"Snapes an arsehole."

"I can't completely argue that."

Harry went back to reading the potions book before noticing it was time for him to go to Quidditch practice. He walked with Hermione to the main set of stairs that went up to the common room before going down to the field. She looked over her shoulder, finding herself appreciating Harry's friendship, and thinking, maybe he was better than Ron. Only there was Ginny who he did have feelings for, and her bitterness about Ron overwhelmed her again. When Hermione got up to the common room, she saw Lavender throwing herself over Ron who didn't seem to mind. They were practically dating at this point. She had been on her way up to the dorm already when Ron started eating Lavenders face off and she held back the bile in her mouth as she ran up the stairs.

She'd finished her homework already and had laid on her bed and stared up at the canopy. Her mind wandered before she found herself asleep. She normally didn't dream. There were fragmented shadows of her parents, the cabin they'd rent out, and then she had ended up in the potions classroom and told that there was an exam. She hadn't studied. Why hadn't she studied? If she would've gotten up earlier to avoid Lavender and Ron she would've been able to cram a bit. Then she scene shifted and everyone was out of the classroom. Only Tom Riddle stood in front of the desk.

He was smug as he had his arms crossed. His words came out as if somebody had distorted them, or played his words backwards. She had ended up in front of him and he sat on the desk, pulling her closer. The backwards talking continued closer to her ear. Then he kissed her, and she felt his hands wander closer to the end of her skirt. She felt herself shiver from his touch. Then she had woken up to her dismay. Only then she remembered the dream had vaguely been about the young Dark Lord and she ran over to the bathroom and splashed her face with water. The dream had left her, but the disturbed feeling remained. When she looked at the clock it was 3 am.

She casted a muffling charm around her as she changed into her pajama's after falling asleep in her clothes. Secretly she hoped that the Room of Requirement wouldn't let Tom in the next time she went as to avoid whatever lingering fragments of the dream remained. When she fell asleep again, there weren't any dreams.

Lavender and Parvarti were jumping on her bed when she woke up. Hermione shooed them off, although she resembled a broken puppet rather than a force to be reckoned with. They pulled her out and begged her to let them do another make over on her. It was after all, Saturday. Irritated, Hermione told them only fractional changes, nothing drastic. They begged her to let them use blue eyeshadow, only they had been stopped after the under eye concealer and eyeliner. Then they picked out a tight fitting sweater for her and their friendliness made more sense once they got downstairs. McLaggen looked up at them and attempted to walk over, before Hermione bolted out of the common room and ran to the kitchens.

Although she hated how little SPEW had progressed, the house elves were rather polite to her. Although most of them somewhat resented her SPEW efforts they assisted as they liked. They had given her a breakfast sandwich and bacon in wrappings before she thanked them and left. She hid behind a suit of armor when she saw McLaggen with Lavender and an annoyed Ron. Lavender was confused to Hermione's reaction although McLaggen laughed about how he liked a challenge. Ron told him to bugger off, which made a faint smile appear on her lips. She went up to the Room of Requirement and slipped through the door.

* * *

The stacks of books had been shifted, only slightly. When she got to the couch, she found Tom sleeping across it. She sat in a niche of books close to the fire as she ate the sandwich over the copy of the Hunchback of Notre Dame. She'd balled up the wrapping and heard Tom yawn loudly. He'd kill her. This is when he would kill her. Because she woke him from his beauty sleep. Instead he looked over at her, gave a shrug and picked up the book under his legs.

"You know, judging by the muggle clothes, I'd guess you're half-blood," Tom said. He gave her another look. "Did you do something to your face?"

"What, oh no. I mean, my friends did. Nothing major thankfully," she sputtered out.

"Well, you look nice."

Why the hell was he complimenting her? This was, extremely strange, and she contemplated using an Unforgivable. He'd probably think it was over the compliment and not _you're the reason why my friends have lost members of their family._

"Are you going to keep sitting on the floor, or do you want the other half of the couch?" He chastised.

Anxiously, she walked over to the couch where she saw him eying her before she opened her book up again on the couch.

"What's the future like?" He asked.

"Not much to say," Hermione shrugged; she shoved her thoughts back down, remembering him to be a legilimence.

"I'd much like to hear about it."

"I'd like to know my future as well, but we can't all have what we want."

He had somehow ended up closer to her and closed the book. It was easy to think of him with green eyes, have the resemblance with Harry be closer. But they were that, deep shade of brown that made a person think of a black hole. If he wasn't a psychotic dark lord, maybe chocolate, but he was a psychotic dark lord.

"Hermione, please," he said softly.

"People don't call you as Tom Riddle," she said.

"Thank Merlin."

He pulled away from her and the empty air felt, strange. Then again, he didn't usually do anything like that before. He'd used her to get the answers he wanted— thats why he had minions instead of friends. She found a mint in her pocket and popped it into her mouth after feeling like her mouth still reeked of bacon.

"What was that?" Tom asked. Observant little shit.

"Um… drugs?" Hermione said, although it sounded more like a question.

"You seem too uptight to be doing drugs."

"I AM NOT UPTIGHT!"

His eyes widened at her before he looked back down at his own book with a strange look on his face. She went back to her own book. Only she had reached the notes at the end and went around to look for another book. There was one about Merlin that she picked up. A few paces closer to the fireplace and she changed it out with a book about the Founders.

"I haven't seen that one in here yet," Tom said, looking up.

"All the time in the world and you hadn't bothered to look," she teased.

"Mind if I read it?"

"When I'm done, maybe."

Then he had inched closer to her before he was essentially over her.

"Hermione dear, can I please read the book?" He asked, it sounded more like a demand.

Of course he knew he was attractive. Of course he would try to use his looks on women who knew he was attractive. It had to work back in his own timeline. Her hand gave a slight wave before Tom found himself pushed back onto his own side of the couch.

"How did you do that?" He demanded.

"Magic," Hermione stated bluntly.

"Of course I know that. But that's impressive for what? A fifth year?"

" _Sixth_."

"You really are the brightest witch of your age."

"You still can't read the book yet."

He gave an irritated huff. She decided to put the book away and return to her own time. One without a bloody good looking soon to be, no was, a dark lord. Only she felt his hand brush her own as she got up. When she looked down she saw that Tom had wrapped his hand in hers.

"Do you know when you leave, the colors outside that door look more saturated?" He asked.

"I hadn't thought about it," Hermione admitted.

"And you will come back?"

"Maybe on my own time. Maybe you won't be in the room."

A red light seemed to flicker in his eyes. It was an illusion of the fireplace. And he pulled her down to him before he kissed her. This was wrong. Wrong on so many levels. Only she had found herself reciprocating the motions and had her legs wrapped around his. The book had fallen onto the floor. His mouth wandered to her neck and she shuttered. He had to have done this before. She had to leave. Had to—

He had pushed her onto the couch as they continued to kiss. His hand had gone under her shirt and she ran a hand through his hair. The sensation was overwhelming. He had pulled off the black sweater he had, leaving him in a white button down, and she had lost her own sweater at some point as well. Her leg pulled him closer to her as they started grinding.

"I wish I could take you to my own timeline," he panted before he kissed her neck.

"It'd be wrong," she smiled.

"You'd be the most brilliant witch."

One of his hands had latched a finger into a belt loop of her jeans. Could she really leave her friends, her life, in an attempt to reform Tom Riddle? It wasn't likely. The feeling of wanting to strip further down latched into her mind. He was of course, much taller than her, and this was one of those moments that made her notice. It felt… right. Strangely enough. She could let this continue. Her friends wouldn't notice her absence. Her own time.

Remembering her own time had hit her like a bag of concrete bricks. She pushed Tom off of her while she tried to find her sweater.

"That was fun," he smirked, there were slight droplets of sweat on his forehead.

"I need to get back," Hermione said.

He looked at her confused as she put her sweater back on and found the book that had been discarded. It was the right book. Something was off about him, of course it was, he was Voldemort, and she knew she had to take it with her out the door. Hermione tucked it under her arm and ran out of the room. Why? Why did it have to be the Dark Lord? It couldn't have been someone normal? At some point she had nearly bumped into McLaggen, who looked at her oddly before continuing on his way. Was there something off about her? She went into one of the girls bathrooms and readjusted her sweater, which ended up being backwards, and saw the marks Tom had left on her.

Before she could cast a disillusionment charm, some Ravenclaw girls walked in and gawked at the marks. She covered it with her hair and ran to the Gryffindor common room. Why? Why? WHY? There wasn't anyone in the common room besides Ginny and Dean— only the peaceful conversation had turned into a rather nasty argument. She went up to her dorms and waited until the fighting calmed to try to talk to the younger girl. Ginny had instead come up and closed the door behind her. She ranted about the argument she had with Dean, which she found whatever they were arguing about, ridiculous on account of Dean. As they talked, Hermione put a piece of hair behind her ear. Forgetting it was the side that she was hiding the marks.

"Who… left you those?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Are you seeing Neville? No, no, he's talking with Hannah Abbott a lot. So who is it?"

"Neville? Gin? Doesn't matter."

"Please tell me you aren't seeing McLaggen."

"God no!"

"Well, I want you to tell me about it when I get back from practice."

A nervous look appeared on Hermione's face as Ginny beamed out the door. Hermione fell back onto her bed. Frustrated. She made sure the book was the correct one once more before she put it in her drawer. There had been the slightest possibility that Tom would've tried to distract her from it for his own usage which would be part of his plans for becoming a dark lord later on.

* * *

The next day, a group of girls who Hermione had never really talked to approached her and asked her about who she was seeing. Five sickles were betted on McLaggen. It was not McLaggen. She had thankfully been able to cast the charm before the other girls in her dorm noticed. However, the rumors continued to float around and at one point Ginny glared at her. This being over speculation that it had been Harry; despite the other girls relationship, it was assured to not be Harry. However, Ginny was still irritated Hermione hadn't told her about the mysterious suitor. Eventually the rumors faded.

She found herself visiting the Room of Requirement more than once throughout the week in an effort to see Tom, which worked out a majority of the time. Of course, he thought of her as a half-blood, didn't know her house, and they avoided discussions about world domination. Or at least the magical world. Hermione had attempted to persuade him to take up teaching as a legitimate profession, without hidden agendas. It was a half-hearted success. He tried to pry at her about her own life, it wasn't often but it did come up, and she attempted to redirect the conversation to class work or his life.

They had taken up dueling practice for Tom's Defense NEWT. The times that she did win she felt as if he was merely letting her win. Most of the time the duel would go on for what felt like forever until a draw was tied or Tom was able to disarm her. Surprisingly, he never used an Unforgivable or dark curse in their duels. Of course, this was perhaps to keep up the charade of being a beloved talented student that wasn't planning on mass murder. If it ever came to war and she had to fight Lord Voldemort, she at least would know his strategies and how he fought. Sure she'd probably be dead by that point because he still had sixty something years to go before he'd gain more experience. He'd have the room change into the library area they had met after these duels where he'd attempt to persuade her to go with him to his time and stay and help him "reform the wizarding world". The thoughts teased at her when she was away to when she did she him she considered joining. Maybe make it less violent than the initial outbreak of the First War. It wasn't practical in all reality and she turned him down.

Harry had at one point attempted to get Ron and Hermione to stop quarreling. This went well for about ten minutes before the discussion of Lavender and whoever-Hermione-was-seeing got brought up, and they started arguing. It hadn't gotten any better when Hermione pointed out how she'd be at the Slug Club Friday with Harry for it to be irrelevant for her to try to go on a date. Ron had stormed off.

"Well, that went well about He-Who-Isn't-Named," Harry joked.

"I AM NOT SEEING VOLDEMORT!" Hermione snapped.

"It… it was a joke… Hermione."

"Oh, right. Of course. Merlin he was right about me being uptight."

He gave a nod to appease her. The conversation died down about who Hermione was seeing to her relief. It wasn't like it was even a real relationship. They both knew they belonged to different timelines. And they bantered, and got along, the flirting was neat, and the making-out was swell. And at some point it would end because of who he was. Only he didn't know that quite yet and Hermione had to pull herself out of her delusions that Tom might have legitimate feelings for her. After all, Harry had told her that during Dumbledore's lessons with the pensieve, that Tom's mother had used a love potion on his father (which might have had something to do with his apathy for people) and that he had framed his uncle for the murder of his paternal family. Of course Tom Riddle was a horrible human being. That had on more than one occasion attempted to persuade her to his "cause".

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked, reaching a hand to to hers.

"Fantastic," Hermione lied.

A younger Hufflepuff had spotted the two holding hands across the table, and quickly ran off.

* * *

 _Authors Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews and support on this story! Admittedly this chapter came out longer than I had anticipated. Really hope this is meeting if not surpassing any of your hopes of how this story is going, at least so far. Anyway, please leave a review!_


	3. Personal Jesus

_Authors Notes: Indeed, the Depeche Mode song vaguely influenced and assisted with this chapter. I do not own said song or Harry Potter. Please leave a review at the end!_

* * *

There had been rumors swirling around again that Harry and Hermione were, in some cases, finally, together. It was rather annoying for the both of them, even after the first set regarding them this year. The Slug Club meetings were a pain; Harry had to tolerate them at Dumbledore's request, and McLaggen attempted to talk to Hermione repeatedly after them before Neville or Harry would attempt to intervene. Then there was the party Slughorn would be throwing closer to the holidays. This had come up around breakfast one day when Ron sat with the other two since Lavender was busy with Parvarti about something he didn't care to remember.

"So Slughorns throwing this, Christmas party or something in a couple of weeks," Hermione started. "We're allowed to bring dates."

"What? Going to take McLaggen?" Ron scoffed.

"I was going to ask you. As a friend, if you wanted. But if it bothers you so much about me being with McLaggen, maybe I'll ask him instead!"

She really hated McLaggen and it was more of a bluff if anything. Only then Ron started making remarks about her and McLaggen that she left for the Room of Requirement. On her way up she heard Lavender, whom was on a set of stairs below hers, go into detail about what she did with Ron, and the fragment of jealousy she had rose up. Tom was far, far more intellectually stimulating and understanding than Ron. She did enjoy her time with him. Only Ron, she still had some attraction towards him that was better left unspoken.

 _I need a place to train without worrying about time_

Hermione repeated the phrase until the door appeared. It looked like the room they had used in D.A. meetings. A faint smile of nostalgia appeared on her face. Until she remembered she had gotten along with Ron at those meetings that her mood soured again. A dummy appeared and she threw curse after curse at it until another one showed up. She hadn't heard the door open. Then there had footsteps behind her as she turned around she was prepared to throw another curse. Tom looked down at her surprised.

"That was… intense," he said.

"It's nothing really," Hermione said.

He looked at her, knowing she was hiding something.

"Could you, please teach me a dark curse, or something," she asked nervously.

"Hermione, what makes you think _I_ know about dark curses? Most of which are illegal. After all, why would you want to?" He responded.

"Just drop the act and teach me."

A smile formed on his lips before he conjured a practice dummy in front of them. They were by all accounts unpleasant, and yet satisfying to use. Tom was rather proud at how fast she had picked up with the curses. The practice had drained her and Tom found himself having to hold her up, just enough for her to keep her balance.

"I'm sure the wizarding world still isn't that advanced in your time," he said softly.

"It's better than what it could be," Hermione shrugged.

"And what if we made it what it should be?"

"Here you go, going on about your plans for world domination."

"Hermione, you exaggerate me. No. I mean, as a true Slytherin, shouldn't you not have to worry about Muggles finding out about us? Or at least the restrictions the Ministry has placed. You wouldn't have to hide it if they were left to their own."

"The Ministry still uses the Prophet as their propaganda machine. Which doesn't help that they have immature writers putting in gossip articles that hurt people."

"If you wanted, you could get rid of those sheep that the Ministry uses within their fields. In fact, why not use them to help with spreading the truth? That we are better than muggles. Your magic is wonderful. Please Hermione, you're too smart for people that don't appreciate you."

The grip on her wand loosened. This was bullshit. Absolute bullshit he was using on her.

"Just, just stay with me," he said.

He sounded, somewhat sincere. She could kill him right now. He was only trying to use her. With a shy smile on her face, she pulled away from Tom and he had cusped the side of her face.

" _Crucio_ ," she said.

The anger that had swirled around her fueled the Unforgivable. He screamed as he fell onto the ground. She repeated the curse. A laugh— more of a cackle— escaped her lips. The future Lord Voldemort was powerless against her. Perhaps she could try to kill him as he was defenseless. As the curse weakened, she found herself sobered. And horrified at Tom's screams. She knelt down next to him and held his hand.

"I don't… I don't know what that was," she choked out.

"That was… brilliant," he said as he regained himself. "I didn't think you had the will to do it."

He ended up in a sitting position and kissed her.

"Perhaps we're not that different in the end," he said, breaking the kiss.

She didn't want to think about how Ron was jealous when he was the one with somebody else. Or how air headed Lavender was. Anything with her life. And she didn't want to feel the guilt she did about cursing Tom. Or going Dark. The kiss became forceful and demanding.

They tore at each others clothes until they hardly remained in anything. The ground was cool under Hermione. Tom had pinned her hands above her as he kissed her on her neck with his other hand moving to her underwear.

"Is this what you want?" He panted.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want this Tom."

"You're brilliant, Hermione."

His hand pumped itself to her irritation. She pushed herself closer to him. When the teasing wasn't enough he pulled her legs over his neck. This was wrong. This was a young Voldemort. No. In this moment, he was just Tom. At one point he had put his hand around her neck, loosely before she put her own hand around it, tightening his grip before he choked her on his own. There were a few moments of awkwardness between them in their positions that had resulted in Hermione laughing to Tom's confusions.

They had ended up lying on the floor the Room of Requirement and Hermione traced her finger over Tom's chest.

"How is your life outside of here?" He asked.

"Not horrible. Slughorn's throwing this party in a couple of weeks," Hermione said indifferently.

"That old codger is still teaching?"

"He came out of retirement."

"Interesting."

"I couldn't take you with me if I wanted to. It'd disrupt the time stream. Even with poly juice potion I'm sure."

"Where would you get poly juice potion?"

"I made some my second year. Couldn't be that hard to do again."

He held her closer to him.

"I think you should come with me to my timeline instead," he suggested.

"I would if you swore an Unbreakable to not try to raise an army and take a normal job instead," Hermione countered.

"Can't do that love."

She moved herself until she was sitting on top of him.

"I'll admit I like this view," he smirked.

"I'd like it too if I wasn't just a means to an end," Hermione said.

"I'm not just using you, Hermione. I very much respect you."

A look of distain crossed Hermione's face before Tom laughed.

"I'm serious," he said.

"Really Tom?" Hermione asked with a smug.

She started grinding on top of him to his frustration. He pushed her onto him to her surprise. Which came out as a faint shriek.

"Sorry, should I have not done that?' He said.

"No, that, was just, _please Tom_ ," she forced out.

How she had ended up sleeping with the younger version of Lord Voldemort, again, was beyond her.

"Have you done any of that before?" He asked curiously.

"No, actually," Hermione admitted.

It was a while before Hermione found that it would be better if she left to her own timeline.

"Hermione," Tom said as she finished rearranging herself to leave.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously you're from the future, you know what happens to me, I'm assuming. Why not, leave with me and you can help me from ever loosing power. I won't die if I have you with me. Imagine what the world would be like if we were able to fix it."

"You only want the power for yourself."

"I'd trust you enough to be my second in command. Everyone else is rather incompetent."

She shook her head _no_ to his dismay.

"At least come back," Tom said, although it sounded more of a command.

"I will," Hermione said softly.

Then she walked out the door. Her legs wobbled under her as she walked back to the common room. Today of all days it ended up being crowded, and she hoped nobody took a serious interest in her condition.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, keeping her annoyance under the surface. "I just… rolled my ankle on the stairs coming back up."

The younger girl smirked before finding some of her own friends. It occurred to Hermione as she laid on her bed, until Ron got with Lavender, that Harry, Ron and Ginny were the closest things she had to friends. She could only tolerate Luna for so long. Neville was horrible once the stress got to him. Even then, they had their own interests, their own qualities that they somewhat succeeded in, and she was still alone. Although… there was Tom, to an extent. Despite trying to break the facade, he was still the same Tom Riddle that would try to wipe out muggleborns in the future, and anyone that sympathized with them— people like her.

She scolded herself for giving into the pull that the dark side had. It was incredibly stupid that she had been self-destructive, self-centered enough, to dabble in the dark arts. The memory of feeling Tom in her played back in her head. Why walk backwards into hell when one could just cannonball right into it? Zero to sixty? She'd betray Harry if she continued this.

The trio had gone to Hogsmade together, Ron had lightened up enough to make it manageable. Ron had gone off to get Lavender a Christmas present despite saying he contemplated breaking up with her at times. It left Harry and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Ron to get back. Why they let him go alone was still a questionable move. Hermione looked over and saw Dean and Ginny arguing, again. The butter beer had a tart flavoring to it for some reason this time around. When they went back to the castle they saw Katie and one of her friends ahead of them. Harry went on about how well Katie was playing for the team before her body flew up in the air.

A package had apparently ripped and cursed her. Thankfully, Hagrid had been walking towards the village when he saw the scene. What was inside of the package was a cursed necklace. Harry assumed the real culprit was Malfoy but there wasn't any firm evidence. They had attempted to figure out what happened after leaving McGonagall and Snape's questioning on their way back to the common room. However, Lavender had become defensive about Ron, seeing him hanging around Hermione again. He had attempted to ease her fury with the Christmas present he had bought, and Hermione went up to her room despite Harry asking her to go down for a cup of hot chocolate at the kitchens. There was a difference between her Tom, and Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort had possibly had that cursed necklace brought in for whatever reason. He was pure evil. Her Tom, he had his dark streaks but he at least attempted to have a heart. In the end, you couldn't have one without the other.

* * *

To her reluctance, Hermione decided to try not seeing Tom for a stretch of time. He'd forget about her. Of course he'd had to have been with other girls to have been that good. It was a few days before Slughorns party that she'd ended up in the library with Harry.

"Have you found anyone to go with?" He asked.

"No. What about you?" She responded.

"Haven't found anyone. Besides, haven't you been seeing someone?"

"I'm… taking a break."

Harry gave a shrug. Hermione looked over and saw one of the younger girls, Romilda Vane, looking over at them.

"I hear Romilda only fancies you because of the whole Chosen one thing," Hermione said.

"But I am," he said.

She looked at him rather disappointed.

"How have your lessons with Dumbledore been?" She asked.

"The last one was rather boring to be honest. Psycho-analysis of Tom Riddle. He thinks that if Merope had been around to raise him, maybe he could've been normal," Harry said.

"Didn't you say she gave his father a love potion?"

"So? She was degraded by her family, didn't have magic and it's not her fault the guy she took a fancy to didn't like her that much."

" _So_? Harry, I don't think it would've been that great. You can make potions without direct magic. If she drugged a guy, and— raped, him, who knows what she would've done to Tom."

He looked at her confused momentarily about how defensive she had become. Instead, he brushed it off as her being analytical.

"Anyway, I think I know who I'm going to ask," Harry said.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

He smiled and walked off, ignoring Romilda Vane who took two sets of stairs to give up.

* * *

Hermione had fixed Harry's tie at the bottom of the stairs. McLaggen was apparently still in the shower.

"You know, I noticed that you and Malfoy drop off the map at points," Harry said as she finished.

"Your point?" She asked.

"I'm positive Malfoy a death eater, but you weren't—"

"I don't think Malfoy is a death eater and absolutely not!"

 _Actually worse_. McLaggen put his arm around her to her reluctance and Harry left to go escort his date. The party was rather boring. Although this had been mostly because she had tried to avoid McLaggen. It was to irritate Ron, and now she was the one irritated. She decided to break her withdrawal and escaped to the Room of Requirement. Hermione had to hide in a niche behind a banister once she saw Malfoy walk out of it. When she was sure he was gone, the door reappeared, this time for her.

Tom had been sitting on the couch when he looked over at her.

"I haven't seen you in a while," he stated nonchalantly.

"I've been busy," Hermione said.

"Slugs party?"

She looked down at the dress she had been wearing.

"Rather dreadful. I could hardly talk to anyone since I was avoiding one of the members," Hermione said.

"Should've hexed the arsehole," Tom shrugged.

"I'm not always like you."

She found a book and sat down next to him. He had wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"You know, I would much rather like that dress on the floor," he said.

The couch was big enough for it to not be uncomfortable and Tom had smirked at the amount of control he was given. She had discarded the dress the moment she could. The teasing had gone on for an excruciating period of time before he finally let her have him. She had kissed his neck and was pleased when she had left her own mark on him. Yet she liked how he was still somewhat gentle with her compared to the first time, there wasn't a pressure to be into it. It was more of wanting to explore every inch and melt into each other.

He had passed her his sweater as they laid on the couch. The sleeves were comically long on her.

"What day is it, your time?" Hermione asked.

"December thirty-first, unfortunately my birthday," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I hate the idea of birthdays. It means another year closer to death."

"Tom, age doesn't matter. You can die at some random moment and never see it coming."

There was an uncomfortable pause in the room.

"That was a fair birthday gift if you're wondering. I hate the idea of a party," Tom said.

Hermione thought about how awful his mother had been, even if she hadn't been alive. If she had gotten to him sooner maybe he would've had a heart. Legitimate feelings. Opposed to whatever this was. Because right now he respected her, or at least her magical abilities, and had wanted her to go back with him to help him with his plans of becoming Lord Voldemort; even if he didn't say the words outright. A part of her itched to say the words _I love you_ , but those would be empty. He didn't even know what love was. Whatever this was even then, was something that shouldn't have happened.

He ran a hand through her hair and kissed the side of her forehead.

"Please stay with me Hermione," he said.

"I... I can't," she forced out.


	4. Strangers

_Authors Notes: I don't even know what to say about this chapter besides the fact there's a 99.9% chance your hearts gonna get ripped out._

* * *

Hermione pulled on the pair of knickers she had and picked up the dress before wobbling to the door. He hadn't tried to stop her. She curled up under the blankets of her bed, trying to hold back tears. This was fucking Voldemort, dammit. He wasn't capable of true human emotions as hard as he tried to act like he was. Then she thought about the story of Beauty and the Beast her parents had told her. Where the prince who was cursed asked the maiden every night to marry him, to love him because he couldn't love himself. At some point, she did give into the Beast. She struggled to remember the ending but she didn't think it ended that well either. Only Tom Riddle had asked her to stay with him because of his plans, not because of her. But that last time… Hermione wanted to believe he was sincere, without an agenda.

Flitch and his cat hadn't caught her in the hallways, and the common room was empty to her relief. The other girls ignored her as they went to their own beds and she washed off her make up and put on a pair of loose pants before climbing into the bed. In the morning, the train would be going back to Kingscross for the holidays. She decided that she wouldn't be leaving to the Burrow, and her parents had become increasingly distant to where it would feel weird to go home. They still kept in touch with her every once in a while, and she knew they loved her, but they felt like a little more than strangers.

When she went downstairs in the morning, Harry was lingering behind the flood going to the train station.

"I thought you were leaving," Hermione said.

"I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay. I think Malfoy's staying behind, Neville too," Harry said.

"I'll be fine, Harry. Besides, I'm sending your Christmas present in the mail and you can give me an update when you get back."

He gave her a hug before leaving with Ron, who had a scowl on his face after seeing them. It was disappointing that she couldn't get along with Ron anymore, but eventually things would work out. She hoped anyway.

The next couple of times she went into the Room of Requirement during the break, she didn't see Tom. Not that she cared. He was going to grow up never knowing love. Never caring about anyone but himself. In a way, it was also a relief. She was able to study without being distracted by anyone.

Once classes started up again, she felt herself growing excessively tired. Luna had even bothered to ask her if she felt alright and Hermione shrugged it off as saying she was just overworking herself studying. It had been a Saturday when she was sitting in the common room with Neville and Ginny. The clock chimed and Hermione found that it was roughly the same time she'd gone to see Tom on multiple occasions.

"When did you get that sweater?" Ginny asked, referring to the overly large dark green sweater Hermione wore.

"Oh, a uh… a friend," Hermione said.

"I've never seen anyone at Hogwarts with it."

"Could you just… not?"

"Alright, are you sure you're not on your period?"

"Do you have to use—"

Before Hermione could chastise Ginny about underlying misogny, it occurred to her that she hadn't worried about her own in weeks.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"No… I don't think so," Hermione said, running to the bathroom.

"I'll just, be here," Neville told Ginny before she left.

Hermione was pacing in the bathroom before Ginny walked in.

"What's a.. pregnancy test spell? I mean, your mum must have told you," Hermione pleaded.

The other girl gave her a confused look before flicking her wand. It passed through Hermione before a blue shadowy orb appeared.

"I… I didn't expect that," Ginny said.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said softly, a pained expression on her face.

"Are you going to keep it?"

Hermione leaned on the side of the wall. Her hand went to her stomach.

"I can't. The father, I— I couldn't do that to a kid," Hermione said. "Why was I so stupid! I should've been more cautious! And now this happens!"

"You can't tell," Ginny shrugged.

Hermione had light tears coming down her face and the younger girl gave her a reassuring hug.

"Look, just, think about it for maybe twenty four hours about what you want to do with the kid. With a brain like yours the kid's gotta come out great," Ginny said. "Are you going to tell the dad?"

She shook her head no and Ginny walked out with her back to the common room. They both knew that war would be a possibility with Voldemort regaining power. Neville attempted to ask Ginny for advice on how to ask out Luna. The conversation went rather well and Ginny brushed off Dean when he walked by in with an attempt to say hi.

"You should, maybe let the relationship go," Hermione suggested.

"How else am I supposed to move on from Harry?" Ginny scoffed once Dean was out of earshot.

"Trust me, let Dean go. He's a great guy otherwise but maybe he's just not the one."

"You're right. Should I do it at dinner or after Hogsmade?"

"The sooner the better."

* * *

Hermione rolled over in bed, contemplating what to do with the spawn of Voldemort. And yet... it was also hers. There was the chance it could be... normal. Her hand instinctively went over her stomach. It was perhaps too early to think about what gender the child could be. If she kept it, obviously it would have her last name and she would attempt to evade the questioning of who the father was. Oh dear Merlin, what would her parents think? As she kept thinking about the news, the more she wanted to keep it. She fell asleep thinking about names.

She shouldn't be visible until summer… only being December, the baby wouldn't come until late August and she would risk skipping the first week of school. If not longer. Even if it was half-Tom, it was also half-her; it was someone she created, someone that would hopefully go into a world that would be kind to it. The idea of it looking like Tom frightened her. Harry had mentioned back in their second year he'd met a young Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort. If the child grew up, he'd figure out who the father was. And yet she wanted nothing more than to protect the child as much as she wanted to rip apart her own skin and kill the thing.

After Transfiguration she lingered behind, contemplating asking McGonagall for help.

"Can I help you Miss Granger?" she asked.

"Oh, no, sorry. I got stuck in my head for a moment," Hermione said.

The professor looked at her concerned before Hermione walked out the door.

At dinner, she lost track of how many chocolates she'd shoved into her mouth. It was likely just her own craving and not the hormones. Ron walked in with Lavender and Hermione walked out, not wanting to hear Lavender's high pitched voice gushing with that stupid nickname. She went to the Room of Requirement, wanting to be left alone. Upon seeing that the Room made itself one she was ever so familiar with, along with a familiar head of hair because nobody else was usually ever in this room. Her foot squeaked on the hardwood floor as she turned around.

"You're back," he beamed.

Hermione looked back and started walking towards him, hiding behind the stacks of books in defense.

"You're awfully shy today," he smirked.

"You're as patronizing as ever," Hermione said.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

 _Yes_.

"Hermione, would you please sit next to me," Tom said, another command.

She sat on the far end of the couch.

"Look, I get that my whole plans for the wizarding world are… out there. Perfectly understandable for you to not initially want to join. But I'm not the bad guy. People like Dumbledore try to say that they're Good. A very black and white mentality. And power, power is something you can use to influence people. Guide them," Tom said.

"Dumbledore is a good man," Hermione protested.

"You're missing the point. He lets other people do the dirty work and then he finishes what ever it is for his own credit. Even in literature, you know. The good guys aren't supposed to attack people, but when they do they get a pass. The bad guy's are just a reflection, they just take matters into their own hands."

"You're going to ask me to go to the past with you again, aren't you?"

"Please Hermione. We've trained, I know your mind, you're the closest thing I've ever had to an equal."

Her arm went defensively around her stomach.

"Hermione, there's no one like you in my time," Tom said.

"I've told you, I can't," Hermione said softly.

He moved closer to her and kissed her gently. When he broke away, she was rather hurt by the motion causing him to smirk. Tom waved his wand and a sort of waltz played on a record in the corner. They started swaying in front of the fire. Hermione felt herself wanting to stay this way with Tom. At the same time, there was an uncomfortable rippling in herself that wanted to get out of the damn room.

"You will join me," he said, the record shutting off. "You're the light to my dark, and together nothing could stop us."

"I know what you become and I won't. I'm not going with you," Hermione said.

"You're changing time as you know it being with me."

"When you feel remorse for your actions, and when you… if you could say you love me and not use it as a gaming ploy, I will."

"Why does love matter? It's a stupid emotion that distracts people from ambitions."

"It anchors people, Tom. I know you could be a good person, you could be a wonderful person, and just—"

"I know who I am, Hermione. I'm not going to try to act like a different person."

"You have acted. You've tried to get me to join you with your falsified ideas, and acting like you care about me, and you don't."

"Of course I care about you Hermione."

His hand cusped her cheek, and he didn't comprehend why Hermione had placed his free hand over hers that rested on her stomach.

"I want to be with you, Tom," Hermione said softly. "It just can't happen in this life."

"I'm tired of asking you Hermione, stay with me," Tom said.

Her eyes were pained. A blank look fell across Tom's face. Internally he debated on how he ought to feel. A majority of what he told Hermione was true, he did care about her. In a strange way he couldn't comprehend. Something that drew him into wanting to protect her. There wasn't quite lust, he had initially used it as a lure, but it was a pure feeling. The moment that he acknowledged it, he wanted to pry the feeling away. It was inconvenient. If Hermione gave into his side, she could be a very powerful dark witch. The dark arts suited her. Her rejection of his plans boiled him. She was going to be his most powerful ally. He couldn't find himself thinking clearly as he started seeing red.

"Tom, Tom, come back to me," she pleaded.

The grip she had on his arm loosened as he backed up from her. The dark brown had become a solid red color.

" _Crucio_ ," he said, flicking his wand.

Her legs buckled as she fell down screaming. Her arms covered her stomach protectively. He'd ask if she'd join him at the times he'd stop, before she'd say no and it would repeat. This was Lord Voldemort. And Lord Voldemort didn't care about her.

"You're just as horrible as your mother," she coughed out when he stopped, finding himself drained.

"How dare you speak about my mother!" He shouted.

"You're right to hate her. She… she had no right to rape your father. You don't have to fall into the narrative of being dark because that's how you came into the world. You can change the path that you're on."

He knelt down next to her, stroking the side of her face to her disgust.

"Stop trying to see a person that isn't there," he said. " _Crucio_."

He'd grown bored torturing her. She'd come back to their Room afterward anyway. Tom left and Hermione remained on the floor with tears streaming down her face. Her hand was shaking as she placed it over her stomach.

When she walked out of the Room, she saw Malfoy walking down towards the other end of the corridor. Composing herself, she walked down the stairs and into a bathroom, trying to wash the tears of her face with water. It was when she looked back in the mirror that she noticed that she'd put on a bit more weight since she found out about the pregnancy. He had no problem torturing her; her eyes started to well up and she used the back of her sleeve to wipe the incoming tears away.

Two days had passed and Hermione had attempted to push the memory behind her. She'd been walking to Charms with Harry when she noticed a pain in her stomach. Should the baby be kicking this soon? He didn't notice how they started walking closer to the wall. Hermione clung to the stone as she tried to hold herself up from the pain in her stomach. Her eyes widened and she ran into the bathroom.

The pain was briefly relieved as she occupied a stall. Then she noticed the blood and the chunks. She found herself sobbing.

Harry had waited outside for her, and he noticed Hermione finishing up crying once she walked out.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," Hermione lied. "Just that time of the month."

"I think if we run up we can still make it to Charms with five to spare."

The pain was tolerable this time as she walked.

Ginny had delightfully told her at dinner that she and Dean were getting along well after the break up now that it had happened. The blank expression on Hermione's face concerned her.

"Do you want to talk about it elsewhere?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Hermione agreed.

They walked up to the Astronomy tower sometime later.

"I lost… I lost the pregnancy," Hermione said.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said.

"It's not like I was that far in it. Physically anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just.. I had a dream a while back, and it was a boy. A beautiful little boy, and I just— I contemplated naming him Paul Remus. After my dad and one of the bravest men I've known."

Hermione spent most of her classes drifting in and out of the lectures. Even Ron had grown concerned. Besides Ginny, nobody could exactly what had thrown her into this sort of mood. Harry had pressed one day in the library when they were attempting to study that Hermione had snapped that she had had a miscarriage after casting a muffling charm around them. He backed off the subject, this time attempting to help her in regaining her focus on their homework.

She lost track of how long it had been since she'd last seen Riddle. It had been in the morning when she contemplated going back. Only then she found out that Ron was in the hospital wing and went to the infirmary. Apparently there had been an incident with a love potion and poison and Hermione sat down next to Ron with Ginny and Harry. Lavender stormed into the room, babbling about how if her _Won-Won_ was alright, before she noticed Hermione.

"Er-minny," Ron mumbled in his sleep. "Her—mione."

Lavender turned on her heel and ran out of the room. Hermione held onto Ron's hand. Confident that things would work out with him after all. Harry explained how Romilda had been the one with the love potion and Hermione made sure to remind herself that she needed to write a strongly worded letter to the Weasley twins about supplying date-rape drugs and how they should discontinue the love potion line. What happened with the Riddles was something nobody deserved to be put through.

It was at that time that Hermione decided to leave them, claiming it was because of the library. She instead walked up to the Room of Requirement, seeing Tom put away some books. The white button up was rolled up and the tie was loose on him.

"I was just about to leave," he stated.

"I just… wanted to say goodbye," Hermione said.

"How come?"

"Because this needs to end."

He walked closer to her. Hermione attempted to no t be intimidated by how he towered over her.

"So, you're a Gryffindor," he said.

"And a muggleborn, or as you put it, _mud blood_ ," Hermione said, seething.

"I can make an exception."

"There's still other people like me that don't deserve to die because of how we were born."

"And yet you refuse to join me."

She inched closer to him and he leaned down to kiss her. His hands picked her legs up before walking over to the couch. This had to end. Her body ached to have him. Not even her time with him had managed to change his perceptions. Yet she couldn't find herself to have the heart to kill him.

"I love you," he mumbled as the kiss deepened.

It sounded like a lie. It was perhaps the most sincere he'd been. She pushed him off of her and rearranged herself before pulling out her wand.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

" _Obliviate_ ," Hermione said softly.

She ripped his memories of her away from him. The memories played themselves back in her own head before they were gone. He looked at her blankly. To him, she was nothing more than a stranger. Hermione didn't know why she ended up leaning over him, her hand rested itself on his shoulder before she moved herself closer to his ear.

"I loved you too," she said softly.

She walked out the door and went back downstairs. He hadn't tried to stop her because he didn't know her. She lost their child. Her child. Even if she had her own life, she had still ripped away a part of her. This time, she couldn't go back to Tom Riddle. She locked herself in a broom closest and cried.

* * *

As it inched closer to the end of the year, Hermione found that she and Ron had grown closer. Most nights she casted a silencing spell around her so the other girls wouldn't hear her crying over the loss of her child. Harry had left for a lesson with Dumbledore and had given them the container of Liquid Luck just in case for some reason. It had been helpful since later that night Death Eaters had infiltrated Hogwarts and members of the Order of the Phoenix had arrived at Hogwarts to fight. She found herself tapping the coin they'd used for the Defense group to help. Hermione had had a close encounter with Bellatrix before they decided to leave the castle. The damage had been minor and only Ron's brother Bill sustained an injury from Fenrir Greyback attacking him from the battle.


	5. Black Swan

_Authors Notes:_ _I feel sort of strange parting with this story with its completion, but_ _I do sincerely hope you've enjoyed it. Thank you once again for the support with this!_

* * *

They had arrived at Grimmauld Place after the wedding. The current plan was to wait out in hiding before resuming their hunt for horcruxes soon after. Hermione had wandered upstairs, she wasn't sure why, to the bedrooms and contemplating taking one for their temporary stay. _Go left_ , the voice inside her head whispered. Her feet became mechanic as she turned into the bedroom. It had been the one Fred and George had shared just prior to her fifth year. She sat on the bed and looked around. Faintly, she could hear Harry and Ron conversing downstairs.

Her hand went to the bedside drawer. She wasn't sure what drew her into pulling it open, and she saw a frame in it. Then she screamed.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, she could hear their footsteps running up the stairs.

"I'm alright!" She called out.

She pulled out the picture. The girl was in a loop of looking bored; her hair was a mess of dark unruly bushy curls, with doe like eyes and looked like a healthy fifteen year old. The two walked into the room, confused by why Hermione was staring at the picture. She pulled it out of the frame and on the back read _Bella by Cissy_ in calligraphy. Then she turned it around again and they walked over to her.

"When did you take that?" Ron asked.

"It's Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione replied.

"It's uncanny," Harry said.

It occurred to Hermione, that even though she had erased Tom Riddle's memories of her, she had been stupid enough to not have been behind him when it happened. She had been stupid enough to say one last thing to him that didn't matter. Unlike her parents. In doing so, he had found Bellatrix Lestrange years later. Her hand went to her stomach, feeling for something that wasn't there as a result of her leaving Tom.

"Do you think… if I ever did end up going dark, I'd be like her?" Hermione asked.

"You're too bright to ever become like her," Ron said.

They went downstairs finding out from Kretcher that Mundungus had ransacked the place a while back. Harry had been furious and demanded that Fletcher be found.

* * *

Months went by of hunting down Horcruxes, and running from Snatchers. They had succeeded in destroying most of the horcruxes. Then they realized that to finish the job they needed to go back to Hogwarts where it was likely Voldemort had hidden one of them. The Chamber of Secrets also had the basilisk venom they could use to destroy the cup they'd retrieved after loosing the sword of Gryffindor.

Hermione had finally kissed Ron before they went to the Chamber of Secrets to the annoyance of Harry. The cup had taunted her and it had been Ron that had pulled her out of its trance long enough for her to destroy it.

The war had been in full motion when they finally came back up. Hermione had been in synch with Ron as they took out Death Eaters. One on defense, the other on offense. They found Harry going into the Room of Requirement and found him. As they walked through, Hermione saw the blanket Tom had gotten one time thrown over a stool in the piles of junk. She had still failed at trying to kill him. She hadn't been able to change him.

Harry had found Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem and they were prepared to destroy it before Malfoy and his cronies ambushed them. Only Crabbe was stupid enough to use a Fien fyre curse that set the Room ablaze. Hermione had gotten onto a broom with Ron, while Harry reluctantly rescued Malfoy and Goyle. The diadem had been destroyed in the fire.

Then the Death Eaters left as Voldemort demanded Harry once again. Hermione found herself in a trance like state, following Harry and Ron. They had gone to the boathouse where Snape had been attacked. Voldemort hovered over the body before leaving with Nagini.

"Hermione," Ron said.

She noticed how tightly she'd been holding onto her wand. Her magic ached to attack him. They had gone over to Snape to see that he was barely holding on to life and gave Harry a memory.

When the battle had started again she was fighting Bellatrix with Ginny and Luna in the Great Hall. Neville had killed Nagini when Voldemort made some pretentious lecture in the main courtyard. Then the battle resumed once Harry revealed himself to not be dead and ran into the castle. Hermione had to tell herself that Harry was still alive since she hadn't seen him in a while. Then she thought about how Voldemort had corrupted Bellatrix Lestrange since he hadn't been able to do so to her. Her hair was cackling with sparks and her magic overwhelmed the other two girls. Bellatrix had laughed at how much effort Hermione had put into it, only to be thrown off by her usage of dark magic that was just as powerful as her own.

Molly Weasley had pushed the girls aside after Ginny dodged a killing curse. Bellatrix took it as a joke before the duel ended with Molly Weasley hitting her with the killing curse. Then the wail of Lord Voldemort echoed. His most faithful servant— dead. Hermione had rushed over towards him among the fleeting spells.

"Harry Potter's mudblood Granger," he hissed.

The red eyes and milky white texture of his skin showed that this was not her Tom. If he was even hers to begin with. He had sent a curse her way before she used a shield charm he had taught her. It became a sort of dance between the two. Sending a curse one way, deflecting it another.

"You stole my son from me!" She shouted— dodge a curse— " _You took Tom from me_!"

He looked at her confused, then furious, then confused again. Then he sent a killing curse after killing curse at her. Their wands had briefly locked upon her using expelliarmus against one of the dark curses he sent before the spells evaporated each other. Then Harry had revealed himself. He chided Voldemort— Tom Riddle— about the ability to feel remorse. Their spells collided and Voldemorts own killing curse backfired. The body fell over. He was dead. Tom Riddle was finally dead.

/

Following the battle, the survivors had gathered in the Great Hall. The bodies of the dead were placed in hallways before they could be removed. Hermione walked past a few to see that Tom Riddle was carelessly placed away from the other bodies. He was dead.

"Hermione," she heard a voice say.

She turned back with her wand only to see Harry putting on his invisibility cloak.

"Merlin, don't do that again," she huffed.

"I'm sorry, but, I over heard you in that duel... and... you didn't mean Tom as in," Harry started.

"I did. Brief ordeal last year."

"You didn't..."

"I did, part of me did anyway. I'll care about Ron more regardless. Just, I knew what he was and it was... strange. I could pretend like he was normal but that wasn't going to be an option."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

Hermione gave a small nod before she felt Harry hold her hand as they walked closer to the Hall. She spotted Ron and pulled him along with them.

"Where's Harry?" he asked.

"Doesn't wanna be seen," Hermione said.

"I need to go to Dumbledore's grave," Harry said, once they were further from the crowd.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I have the Elder Wand, best to not let anyone find out," Harry said.

Ron had a dumbstruck look on his face. They were ignored as they walked to the grave and Harry took off his cloak.

"Why would you want to get rid of it?" Ron questioned.

"I have my own," Harry said.

Hermione passed him the broken phoenix core wand from her bag before he used the Elder Wand to mend it. Then he placed the wand in the grave. Hermione held onto Ron's hand as they walked back to the castle. Her mind drifted back to when she had spent time with a young Tom Riddle. If she had killed him sooner, she could've prevented this war. But he had created the horcruxes before he met her. For some reason she hated how distressed he had gotten when Bellatrix was killed. It was because of that stupid lingering moment that he admired Bellatrix but he had, in some deranged way cared about her first. Deranged, it wasn't pure. She pulled herself out of her thoughts, remembering that she finally was with Ron. So why was it that whatever feelings she had for Tom were still lingering?

* * *

 _Authors Notes  
_ _edit 27/10/2017: The sequel to this is The Dark Side of Paradise_


End file.
